In Dreams
by insane
Summary: She was never allowed to shine, and he was forever a part of the shadows. A Forbidden Game fic.


Please r&r. This is going to be a very special story, for all of the FG lovers out there who needed 'something more'. I'll update frequently.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
She was so cold, and yet burning with fever.  
  
Sweat had broken out across her forehead and the pain was almost more than she could bare. The sharp, jagged bursts of pain were hitting her in steady, unrelenting waves over and over again. She was curled on the bed in a fetal position, hands balled into fists between her legs, rocking in time with the bursts of agony. She had been in this position with her eyes shut for so long that the tears that had managed to seep through her eyelids had dried into a thick yellow crusty seal. She couldn't open her eyes even if she had the strength.  
  
She was just on the verge of falling unconscious, but of course, that privilage was just out of her grasp, like so many things that have been dangled in front of her through the years. Normally she would have focused on or thought about something trivial to get her mind off of the pain, but this time the beating had been so intense she couldn't even do that. Her teeth were chattering. She was so cold, mind and her body.  
  
Deep breaths. One....two....three....Relax....  
  
The familiar chant was almost comforting as she focused on her breathing. How many times in the past three years had she been forced into this state of utter helplessness?  
  
Two....three.....Relax......one....two....  
  
The red waves were slowly beginning to span out. Instead of every couple of seconds they were coming about every five or six. In between them she could since the cold, black void of lonliness begin to seep around her. There would be no one coming to check on her. She had no friends, family, or love ones. Only Him. And he wouldn't becoming home anytime soon. He would wait until he knew she had gotten herself back together. Jonathan hated to see the results of his rage. Couldn't risk the chance of guilt seeping in.  
  
So cold. Pain. Green eyes. The bat. Cold. Screaming. Can't Breathe. She couldn't really concentrate on any one thought anymore, and her mind was slowly drifting into oblivion. She welcomed it gratefully  
  
Three....Relax......Relax.....Relax....  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
The first thing she noticed when she came around was that the pain was gone. The second was the knowledge that it shouldn't be. After a beating like that, probably the worse she had ever recieved at that point, she shouldn't even be able think clearly for days.  
  
She was still laying down, though she wasn't curled in a position for protection. She was lying on her back, on what she thought was some type of fur. And she was warm. Not hot, but heavenly warm. She felt perfect. She could swear that was the crackling of wood burning she heard in the background.  
  
Smiling, she stretched and ran her arms across the soft fur. Somehow she knew it would be white.  
  
Where am I? she thought, easily opening her eyes. Instead of seeing a normal white-washed ceiling like she had expected there was what looked to be the top of a cave. Confused, and slightly alarmed she sat up quickly and grimaced slightly from the head rush.   
  
It was when she opened her eyes again that she saw him.  
  
She saw the worry in his electric blue eyes. Worry about her? she thought to herself. She doubted it. No one ever worried about her. There was no one to worry. Besides, she wasn't so disoriented not to see the look of quiet menace about him. He was bad, and he liked it that way. Darting a quick look around the stone room it was evident there were no exits, at least none that she could see. Suddenly aware of the facts of her situation, she grabbed her knees to her chest and scooted away from him and closer to the fire.  
  
"Isabelle." He stated simply. It wasn't the fact that he knew her name that shocked her, that didn't surprise her much, it was the way he said it. His voice was elemental, soothing, yet authorative. It reminded her of something...but she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't a question, he was just stating her name, acknowleging that she was awake.  
  
Isabelle took a moment to take in the rest of him. His eyes weren't the only thing beautiful about him. He had long, dark eyelashes that any woman would envy, with matching eyebrows. It was a stark contrast to his hair, which was the palest of blonds, a silvery-white. Somehow she knew he didn't bleach it. His body, from what she could tell at this angle, was perfect. Lean, but with clearly defined muscles that she could see through his clothes. And oh his clothes...she would have laughed if it were on any other person. He was wearing white leather boots, pants, and vest. Isabelle knew if she reached out to touch the garmets she would feel the softest leather she had ever felt. To finish his ensemble he had a silver chain around his neck, and she marvled at the tattoo on his shoulder of a sun dial. He was so unearthly beautiful, he couldn't be human.  
  
"Who are you?" she choked out. How original is that? she thought.  
  
"That doesn't really matter, now does it?" Again his voice flowed over her in waves...waves like she had never felt before. Pleasant by far. Almost like stepping into cool water under the moonlight.  
  
"I think it does. You know mine. It's only fair that I know yours." Woah, girl, don't piss him off. Was it her imagination, or did he seem to grimace slightly when she said 'fair'?  
  
He looked away for a moment, like he was thinking about something that had happened in a long forgotten dream. Then he looked back, so quickly, Isabelle wondered if she had imagined it. "Doesn't really make a difference. Very well, you can call me Julian."  
  
"Is that your name?"  
  
He took in a sharp breath and stared deep into her eyes. "It's just as good as any."  
  
Isabelle could feel herself almost start to shrink under his gaze. His eyes, so deep and blue, captured her golden ones and refused to let go. She could get lost in them and never even want to find her way back home. Home. I'm not home.   
  
Thank God....a voice inside her whispered. But she didn't even notice, as she was snapped back into the real world. Wherever that was.  
  
"Where am I? What happened to me? What did you do to me? What do you want from me?" She fired question after question at him, suddenly about to panic.  
  
He stood up and walked to a far end of the cavern, then quickly walked back to her. He bent down and was so close to her she could feel his warm breath on her face. "You aren't anywhere you would know about. I didn't do anything to you, but we both know who did." She blushed, but kept her eyes leveled with his.  
  
He looked away for a moment, then back at Isabelle, almost sadly. "You're dead."  
  



End file.
